Romeo Or Juliet
by PrayerSenshi
Summary: Bloom's daughter, Juliet, has inherited her mother's power. Unfortunately, she's also inherited her mother's stuborness and determination. And Juliet is determined to enter Red Fountain as a warrior. Say goodbye to wings and say hello to swords!


Nothing lasts forever. Life goes on. Everyone knows the legacy the Winx Club left behind. And when they pass to the next life, their legacy will still be known for centuries to come. Every generation is special, each one is unique. And, each generation will leave their mark upon the world.

Let's skip ahead a few years. Not too far. The Winx are still alive… and so are their children.

CHAPTER 1

Juliet usually hated her name more than anything else in the world. But, right now, her mother was at the top of her 'hate' list.

"But mom…"

"No." Bloom replied calmly.

Juliet cringed. Her mother's voice was laced with poison. But, she pressed on. "Just hear me out."

Bloom slammed her pen on the desk. Since when did her daughter become as stubborn as her mother? "Juliet, I've already heard you out. But, my word is final! I am not sending you to Red Fountain."

"But, why?"

Bloom looked at her daughter in the eye. "Why? Because you are a fairy, not a warrior. And, Red Fountain is a school for young _men._ Juliet, you are a lady."

Juliet hadn't heard anything after her mother had said she wasn't a warrior. "You don't think that I'm as _warrior _as Aiden? I can easily overthrow him in a swordfight. You know that! You can even ask dad, he's seen me do it!"

Bloom sighed. "That's quite enough! End of discussion, you are going to Alfea." With that, Bloom rose from her chair and walked out of the room, temper still flaring.

Juliet stood there, dismayed, disappointed, and angry. She cursed and ran into the gardens.

Sky and his son Aiden had come from Eraklyon just in time to see Juliet run out of the Sparks palace. They looked at each other knowingly.

Sky sighed. "Go talk to your sister. I'll go find your mom and make sure she doesn't set anything on fire."

Father and son exchanged good luck glances and went on there way to settle a matter between two important people in their family.

Aiden found his sister in nestled in the branches of an overgrown willow tree. "Hey Jules, are you ok?"

"Argued with mom, again." Juliet replied without looking at her brother.

"About what, changing your name to something not as tragic?"

Juliet sighed. "You're five years older than me and you still act like a kid."

"And you've lived with your name for sixteen years and you're still begging mom to change it."

That brought a smile to Juliet. It was true, she had gotten into fights with her mother regarding the fact that Juliet was named after a girl who killed herself over a guy she'd fallen in love with after knowing him for one night.

"I didn't fight with mom because of my name." _Not this time anyway._ She thought.

Aiden swung himself onto a branch next to his sister. "So Jules, do you want to tell you extremely handsome and gorgeous brother about it?"

"No. But I will tell my extremely ugly and annoying brother about it."

Aiden smiled. "So spill. I have to fill in for Mr. Ugly, he's on vacation."

Juliet looked at her brother. "Red Fountain."

"Jules! Not again."

Juliet moaned guiltily. "I know, I know, sorry. But I seriously hate the thought of going to Alfea. It's full of…"

"Extremely hot girls who love to visit Red Fountain? Yeah, maybe you shouldn't go to Alfea, the guys at Red Fountain would shun the school because you went and spoiled it."

Juliet gasped. "Jerk! I'll remind you that I look exactly like you. You insult my looks, you insult yourself."

Aiden grinned. "Ah, so you do admit that I look gorgeous!"

Juliet laughed and slid to the ground. "Thanks Aiden. I love having an extremely annoying and _gorgeous_ brother like you. See you at dinner."

Sky found his wife in the tower of the palace. "Bloom, what happened?"

Bloom turned from the window to look at her husband. "Look, I haven't set anything on fire."

"It's taken you twenty-one years to do it, but you've finally learned how to control your temper."

Bloom smacked her husband's shoulder. "So how was business in Eraklyon?

"Don't try to change the subject, what happened?"

Bloom sighed. "She's still pressing me to let her go to Red Fountain."

Sky rubbed his wife's back. "So let her attend."

"You do realize that Red Fountain is full of boys. Imagine one girl and a couple hundred other boys."

Sky frowned. "Good point."

"And anyway, Juliet has the DragonFire; she has to learn to control it."

"You're forgetting that Aiden has the DragonFire as well."

"You're forgetting that Aiden was homeschooled by Nabu. And that he doesn't have a warrior's bone on his body."

"So none of our children are attending Red Fountain." Sky said drearily.

"At least Aiden's going to be a teacher there. Until he becomes king, at least," Bloom said comfortingly.

"Are you sure you don't want to let Juliet attend Red Fountain? She did inherit the warrior side from me."

"She also inherited the DragonFire from me. What's more dangerous to not have control of, the DragonFire, or a sword?"

Sky nodded. "You're right. Just please, I don't want my wife and daughter fighting each other."

Bloom laughed. "That's what happens when you have two stubborn women living in the same palace."

"She inherited that from you."

"And I inherited that from my mother. It looks like every second child of the Sparks family is going to be stubborn."

Sky laughed. "Let's not think that far ahead, she is only sixteen after all."

"Hey, I fell in love with you when I was sixteen."

Sky shook his head. "Now I really hope she doesn't follow our example. Come on let's go downstairs, we've been up here a while."

Hand in hand the two legendary lovers walked downstairs. And here, another legend is born.

Juliet walked through the woods, marveling at the beauty all around her. But she dared not touch it. She remembered another time when she had a fight with her mother. Juliet had run into the woods and had seen a beautiful wild rose. Juliet had picked it up, and it had burst into flames. She had told no one about it, not even her brother.

Juliet continued to walk through the woods until she came to a lake, a lake that she had never seen before in her life. Puzzled, Juliet approached the lake's edge cautiously. She could see her reflection completely, no ripples, just her face and the sky. Juliet touched the water, and gasped when she found that there were no ripples.

Juliet tried her best not to look surprised; she did live in a world where magic existed. The lake was probably magic itself. Juliet looked at herself once again, the lake was like a mirror. It reflected every detail.

Her eyes.

Juliet gasped, her eyes were different. The left was still her usual sapphire blue, but her right was an unfamiliar emerald green.

"Juliet Sparks, welcome."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: didn't i tell you that i changed it? i changed her name too. i wanted this to be humorous. sorry, it's a little short, but i promise that i'll make it up. so, tell me what you think. if you hate it, tell me and i'll re-edit. is the whole juliet thing a little too weird? i have a plan with it though.**


End file.
